Anything Goes
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: I will be posting chapters from some of my favorite/most unlikely couples. Please send in a request if you have one. Sevententh chapter:Zatarash-Flash/Zatara-Barry Allen/Giovanni Zatara and Zatary: Zatara/Black Canary-Giovanni Zatara/Dinah Lance
1. Batara

_**This is the first chapter in my anything goes universe. Has Zatara/Fem!Batman(Batwoman)**_

* * *

Darkness. That was what she saw. Nothing but shadows. She was so scared that she clung to her parents. Her mother squeezed her hand reassuringly "It's okay sweetie, your father and I are right here." Her father looked down at her "She's right Brianna, we're here and we always will be." The man, Thomas Wayne, smiled at his eight year old daughter "Okay daddy." Brianna Wayne was the heir to the Wayne fortune. Though her parents would have liked to have had a son, in addition, they loved their daughter.

"Come on dear, the short-cut is this way." Martha said to her husband. "I know Martha." They turned down an alley, that's when a mugger came up to them, Brianna hid behind a dumpster but peaked out when she heard her father say "We don't want any trouble." Just like her father, always being a diplomat. "Like I care." The guy said as he pulled the trigger on his gun, shooting both Martha and Thomas Wayne dead.

The mugger ran from the ally as it started to rain. Brianna, after moving out from behind the dumpster, shook her mother and father "Mommy? Daddy? Wake up. Wake up! Please!" Luckily, nearby police heard the gun firing and went to investigate. That night, not only had the world lost two of the most powerful people in it, a little girl had lost her loving mother and father to a crook, with petty dreams, who had escaped.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is when Batwoman was born!

* * *

"So I said, '_Speed_ of light? What about _F__lash_ of light!' " Came the voice of the Flash, real name Barry Allen, as he tried a lame punch line on an obvious joke. Superman, real name Clark Kent, smacked his hand to his face muttering "Make him stop…" Batwoman, Brianna Wayne, rolled her eyes behind her cowl. Her friends, the Justice League, were, at times, irritating.

The only people the female crusader considered friends, though aside from crime fighting they never really did anything together, were Wonderwoman, Black Canary, Hawkwoman and Red Tornado. She looked over to one of their, secretly her, favorite twenty-four hour magician, overprotective father to his daughter Zatanna, Giovanni Zatara, or as the others called him Zatara. He was sitting by himself. The magician was fixing Green Arrow's quiver and bow, and at the same time making him and his partners new arrows, while eating.

He was a mathematician, engineer, inventor, anatomist, painter, sculptor, architect, botanist, musician and writer. All of it was by heritage from his direct ancestor Leonardo Da Vinci. His catch phrase whenever Flash or another one of the idiots in the league or the junior justice league, aside from his daughter and Batwoman who _never_ did this, asked him how magic worked he would, angrily, tell them "Magic is not a super power, it is a discipline! A potentially dangerous discipline."

Brianna would never admit it, except to her surrogate father/favorite butler Alfred Pennyworth, but she had a crush on the magician. BAM! Flash flew through the air, courtesy of Superman, and knocked into Zatara. The magician got a face full of, hot because he can manipulate temperatures of multiple things like crazy if he wanted to, potato soup.

"Ahh!" He threw Flash off of his back and started to scream in Italian at the speedster and man of steel, both tried to escape but Giovanni used a spell (_"peek meht ereht!"_) to hold them in place as he screamed at them. He had been working for two days, _two_ days, straight on fixing Green Arrow's, obviously, too far gone quiver and bow!

This was like someone injected nirvana into his blood steam. His rant, directed at the two, subsided when he saw Green Arrow, Oliver Queen A.K.A Ollie. Now there were going to be fireworks. _A_ _lot_ of fireworks. He released Flash and Superman (_"eleaser meht"_) before turning to the emerald clad archer, his captivating green eyes became slits like that of a villain as he took in a breath of air.

Before he released a spell, that would probably send Oliver straight to the pits of hell itself, Batwoman stepped forwards. She put a chlorine filled cloth over his mouth, Giovanni's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his knees buckled, and he fell straight into Batwoman's arms. Brianna took a nanosecond to enjoy it before she turned to Superman. "Get him to the med bay." Superman did as instructed

Wonderwoman was glaring at Flash as the man cleaned up the spilled potato soup while Black Canary was chastising her boyfriend about working the 'poor man' to death and that he should be ashamed of himself, although she would have loved seeing the two men squirm like the rats they were Batwoman had a sleeping magician to check up on. Superman had flown back into the room, just as Batwoman was leaving, and was in for it.

She spotted Red Tornado outside of Zatara's door. She walked to the door and the robot said "I know that you have feelings for him, he has told me the same, but I suggest you make your move now or someone else will." Batwoman nodded, knowing that the 'someone else' that Red was referring to was Xanadu. That bitch, although on the side of evil, was after Zatara, not to love him but to use and abuse him.

"I will." She said softly. The robot nodded "Good. I will leave you to make the leap then." The robot walked away, making Brianna wonder if he was trying to emote and make a joke or if he was serious. After a moment, Brianna walked into the room, the door had closed, and saw him sleeping on the bed. Dark circles were under his eyes, evidence that Green Arrow had tortured _her_ magician by making him work for that long.

She walked up to the bed and looked at the sleeping mage closer, his build had a good amount of muscle, the paleness of his skin was shinny, his black hair and mustache were clean and trimmed and his Las Vegas-style magician attire was as clean as ever. She figured it was now, or never. She had butterflies in her stomach as she knelt down, her lips inching closer to his, until their lips met. She pulled away slowly and tasted the potato soup on her lips, a small smile crossed hers. She knew what she was asking Alfred to make for dinner tonight.

The small smile stayed on her lips until she reached the door. The smile disappeared when she felt something in her hand. It was a folded up piece of paper. She unfolded it and found that the note read:

"_Nice kiss, any chance we can kiss more when I get up?"_

"Sure." She whispered to him, the smile back on her face. The smile became a stoic expression when she realized that someone had been watching them from the vent, she ripped it open and Robin, big surprise, was now hanging upside down. "Robin. What did you see?" Her partner didn't miss a beat "Nothing." "Good." The teen moved back into the vent to probably go freak out Kid Flash, or Wally West, before Brianna said "Oh and Dick." "Yeah?" "Your grounded for a month." She heard her son, adopted but still her son none the less, groan "Oh man.."


	2. Kryptonite Arrow

**_Request from super sissy. Kryptonite Arrow: Artemis/Conner. Some of them might be OOC._**

* * *

He would never tell her, let alone anyone, out loud but she was his kryptonite, literally. Now he wished he hadn't mind-merged with Megan, she's so stupid! She was an alien like him, but he was different, he didn't want to be an alien. He didn't want to be a clone. He wanted to be real. Not a carbon copy. He wanted to be accepted, _not_ by Lex Luthor but, by _Superman_.

By his _true_ father. But the man of steel was right, Conner was just a copy. Nothing more, nothing less. But, then, why can he feel emotions like love, hatred and jealousy then?

* * *

She wouldn't tell him, or anyone, but he was her Superman. No he was better than Superman. Artemis wished she could have got to know Conner before they, being Megan and the boy of steel, mind melded.

Sometimes, okay all of the time, Artemis wished that she wasn't the daughter of Huntress and Sportsmaster. She loved her mother, but she hated her father for making her learn how to hurt, and at times kill, people.

She wanted to have that sisterly relationship with Jade, the one that she had with Megan, but it wouldn't happen. She was too far gone. She couldn't be saved. Maybe Baywatch _was_ right. She was a Green Arrow copy. A nobody. If she was a nobody, surely she wouldn't get mad or hate anyone for her feeling like she didn't belong.

* * *

They needed each other to feel complete. Megan knew that, and she accepted it. She told Conner "Artemis needs you Conner. Go." Conner nodded, but then said "Can we still be friends?" Megan nodded "Yes, Conner. Friends." Conner ran all the way to Gotham city.

Up to the school that Artemis and Robin went to, Robin got an excused absence because he got a broken leg on their last mission, just as the last bell rang. He waited by the door until Artemis got out of the building. "Hey, Artemis!" He called. The blonde archer looked at him in surprise "Conner, what are He placed a finger to her lips before removing it and kissing her on her lips.

He pulled away and said, in a soft voice, "If you be my Kryptonite, I can be you're Superman." Artemis nodded. "You got a deal hot-stuff."


	3. Souvenir

This chapter contains Souvenir. Definition: Zatara/Wally

Set one month after Zatara put on Fate's helmet.

* * *

Nabu was flying high through the sky. Zatara would have savored the moment more, but they were currently under attack by Cheshire. She was flying in a jet, fantastic, _another_ reason to hate them. Zatara was getting mad, that is, until a blast hit Fate in the back, making the effects of the helmet useless because Zatara could feel it. "NO!"

Zatanna's panicked voice rang in the air as Fate, hurting himself more by using this form of preservation, took the helmet of as he fell, the helmet fleeing back to Mt. Justice. Zatara opened his eyes, he was falling towards a mountain, he looked as though he was confused, "Daddy!" He blinked and looked at Zatanna trying to catch him, and wondering if this was another one of Fate's illusion's, before a gust of wind pushed them apart.

Just as Zatara was about to hit the mountain, a blur of yellow and red caught him. He blinked again when he heard someone say "You okay? You're kinda skinny." He looked up to see Wally West, Kid Flash, looking at him briefly before running down the side of the mountain. As they were reaching the base Zatara saw the junior justice league, Red Arrow included, Zatanna had landed before they reached the summit.

Wally put Zatara down, before he picked him back up and saying "Souvenir!" Red Arrow, Kaldur, Superboy and Robin started to laugh. Zatanna looked outraged "_No_! He is _not_ your souvenir!" She moved to take her father out of Wally's arms, when Wally moved away from her saying "Well it was me who rescued him, so I'm making him my souvenir. Deal with it or go kick Cheshire's backside."

Zatanna looked at her father. He was pale, skinny, shaking from the cold and had dark circles under his eyes. "You okay dad?" She asked, the man stopped shaking as he let himself out of Wally's grip "Yes. I'm fine, just a little overwhelmed." Robin groaned "You're overwhelmed. Cheshire was under whelmed. Why isn't anybody ever just whelmed?" The heard a jet, a Justice league jet, making them all look up.

Robin answered his own question. "Oh, that's why.." The jet landed and the heroes were chastising their sidekicks, Artemis was still screaming after her sister's jet in Vietnamese, and Zatara was looking at Wally, who was getting a royal chewing/spitting out from his uncle, and decided to make himself noticed. He cleared his throat, making everyone turn to him. The jaws of the adults, save for Zatara and RA, dropped.

He called the sidekicks over and shook hands with each of them, thanking them for rescuing him from Fate and saying he was in their debts. "Kid Flash." Zatara said, looking at the boy Flash. Wally walked over to him "Yeah?" Zatara smiled and said "I'm honored to say that my daughter is on your team. If there is _anything_ I can do for you, let me know."

Wally blushed as he smiled, and looked at the ground, saying "Can I get a picture with you?" Zatara nodded "Of course." Wally's head snapped up, his blush was gone, his eyes were full of happiness "Yes!" He hugged the man "Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!" Wally ran to the jet, pulled out a camera, and ran back. He stopped next to Zatara and held the camera in one hand, smiled with the magician, and said "Smile."

The two smiled as Wally took the picture. He then turned to Zatara as the photo came out of the front "Can you sign it?" Zatara nodded, while everyone else looked at them with bug eyes and slacked jaws, the magician took the picture and signed it in Italian, before signing it in cursive English. Wally took the picture when the mage stopped signing and called out "This is my _new_ favorite souvenir!"

"Why's that?" Artemis asked. Wally blushed again "Because it's a picture that I took with.." His voice got soft "What was that Kid?" Flash asked. The boy Flash sighed "I said 'It's a picture I took with the coolest guy on the Earth.' " Flash, wanting to make a joke, grabbed the picture and ran off with it. Wally looked mad as he chased after his uncle "Give it _back_! That's _mine_!" He tackled his uncle to the ground football style. He wrenched the picture from Barry's grip, not tearing it, hissing "_My souvenir!"_ As Wally got off of his uncle, Zatara began laughing and that caused Wally to laugh

Batman rolled his eyes and thought _Souvenir. Odd couple, but they sort of work._


	4. Wolk

**_Just a little bit of Teekl/Wolf cuteness. This is something that I needed to get out there for you Wolf/Teekl shippers. Hopefully this will pacify the time until I can get done with your requests. Thank-you for sending them to me, I'll get them done as fast as I can._**

* * *

Teekl knew that he was evil that the Team thought so. So that's why he was on his best behavior. He was being nice, kind and respectable. For one reason. Wolf. It was Dr. Fate who had hit the familiar of Klarion with a weird beam of energy, that gave the cat it's own free will from Klarion. The Witch Boy was probably finding another familiar. Teekl felt sorry for the sap that was to become the boy's new lap warmer.

His companion sighed as he plopped next to him _"Yes?"_ Teekl meowed. Speaking in animal to his, in more than one case, friend. The wolf groaned "The Martian is _so_ annoying!" Wolf barked. His small friend chuckled "I would imagine so." The females, well, except for the kit named Zatanna who smelled of the male magician Zatara, stayed away from him.

The males, except for his mate's human, preferred to kick at him to keep him at a distance. The magician-kit had claimed Teekl. For the most part, the demon cat stayed inside, when Wolf was out hunting with his human and _his_ white wolf told him to stay inside. Teekl would follow his Wolf to the ends of the Earth and prove his loyalty to their little group, and his love to Wolf, he wanted to belong there.

Wolf lay down, telling Teekl, it was time to nap under the apple tree. Teekl let Wolf get comfortable before he laid down between the wolf's front paws. "Sweet dreams." Wolf whispered. "Sweet dreams to you too, pack leader." And with that, they fell asleep. They failed to notice, or didn't care, that Robin was watching them. He took pictures of the cuteness beneath him, smiling.


	5. Speeding Arrow

_**Request from Sirens in the water. Speeding Arrow. Definition: Flash/Artemis/Wally. Sorry it's so short, it was all I could think of. Eventually I'll make a series of one-shots for each story, eventually.**_

* * *

Flash knew there were rules, but he couldn't help it. He fell hard and fast over this girl. He couldn't help it, she was so lovely. She made his heart beat faster than he could ever imagine. That was what she did to him and he loved it. The green clad she-arrow made his stomach do back flips. He felt like he was going to burst into flames from spontaneous combustion whenever she was near him.

But he knew that she wasn't interested in him. She was interested in another speedster, his nephew, Wally. But that was okay. He didn't feel anger towards Wally, as Kent once told him "_Everyone had their own Spitefire. Someone that gets there fire going and gives them purpose. And when you find it, you'll know. You'll either tear each other apart or you'll never want anything to happen to each other."_

Flash understood the latter completely. His nephew was getting a case of the former. _Big_ time. But that was okay. Iris got his fire going and gave him a purpose. He knew that Artemis got Wally's fire burning to a near chaotic burning flame and gave him a purpose to be a hero. They were the other's reason for their daily fights, their squabbles, teasing and just pure torture of each other, it was their way of saying "_I love you_."

And from what Barry Allen/Flash could see, they loved each other a lot.

* * *

Artemis felt the attraction to the yellow speedster the second she saw him. Teasing just came with the territory. As did the fighting, squabbling and torture of one Kid Flash/Wally West. He was her reason. And she was his. They knew it, but were afraid to say it to each other. Their fighting was the only they could tell one another their feelings. And that was okay. She didn't mind. She enjoyed, no she _loved_, to fight with him.

That was what she was raised to do and that was what she did. Fight. The adrenaline, the power, the pure excitement of throwing that first punch, saying that first insult, it made her feel in power. It gave her a since of superiority. But with him, it was different. He made her feel both powerful and powerless. The former she was trained, forced to feel. The latter was foreign, it felt weird, it felt it. It felt so Kid Flash.

And that was a ride she couldn't wait to get on again.

* * *

Wally had no idea why, but he felt something. A spark whenever he was near her. He sometimes let it take control. But other times, he ignores it and lets it take on a life of it's own. He didn't know why, but he loved to be around her, but he hated to be around her. It was all at once. But now, he was so confused. He couldn't figure it out.

Until he figured he'd let Fate and not Nabu, he'd never ever let Nabu decide anything for him, take it's course. Yeah. He'd let fate take it's course. That was a good choice. Until Robin meets a girl, only then would Wally take fate into his own hands, but what are the odds that's going to happen? He's just a thirteen year old kid!


	6. WithOut Gills

_**A request from Gotta love Robin for a Nightwing/Kaldur chapter. With/Out gills. Set before Kaldur betrayed to team. There will be some Chalant referencing but nothing major. Rocket never joined the team.**_

* * *

It was a lazy week for the team, aside from training, there was nothing to do. Nightwing, real name Dick Grayson, had broken up with Zatanna two years ago, the asterous thing about it was that she'd always considered him a brother. Kaldur, alias Aqualad, had suggested that the team go to Atlantis so he could show them around. The team, except for Kaldur, had been dressed in diver suits. Zatanna used a spell, (evig em eht sllig fo na naitnalta) and she had gills and webbed hands.

The team entered the city of Atlantis, via the Zeta-beam, and they were swimming around. Wally and Superboy were, stupidly, teasing a hammerhead shark. Superboy had turned the shark into a bucking bronco. "Woo hoo!" The shark was fast and this was _very _dangerous. The shark's teeth grazed Nightwing's hand, the teen flew a large piece of coral, as his hand leaked blood. The shark threw Conner off and flew after Dick. The teen swan fast, Flash worthy. And the shark was gaining.

Kaldur had told Tula to show the rest of the team around while he rescued Dick. Kaldur flew through the water and slammed the shark into a large rock, making it swim away, before he checked on Dick. "Are you okay?" Dick's hand was still leaking blood "It hurts." Kaldur took Dick's hand and kissed it, multiple times, whispering how sorry he was that Dick had to endure that, before he grabbed some coral and chanted a spell to make it clean and protect the wound.

He wrapped it around the teen's hand before Dick took off his breathing mask, it was designed to not let water into it's circuits, and kissed Aqualad's lips. Tasting the salty lips that belonged to Kaldur, before he needed to breath air and he placed the mask on his face. Kaldur ran a finger through Dick's hair. "I hope you know Batman is going to kill us." He replied to Dick, who nodded "I know." Dick's hand ran across Kaldur's gills "What's it like to have those?"

Kaldur shrugged as they swam back to the city, running a finger on Dick's neck, "What is it like to not have gills?" Dick smiled "I guess it's sort of asterousy/unasterous." They laughed as they swam towards their friends "Hey guys.." Nightwing said as Kaldur smiled "What's going on?" Zatanna asked her 'brother' who shrugged "Nothing."


	7. Limit

_**A request from ninja101. Limit: Superboy/Zatara-Conner/Giovanni fluff. To honest, I never would have thought of this. Nabu is nonexistent in my world, because honestly, who likes him anyway? He basically **_**killed**_** Zatara!**_

* * *

Superboy sat next to Zatara on the couch. The man had volunteered to watch the clone while the Team went on their latest mission. Conner had suffered the most painful beating in his life and was given some down time. Black Canary was on vacation and the League was busy, with the exception of Zatara. The magician was reading, his eyes moving slowly on the page, he had been silent since he entered the Cave.

Conner, who was getting bored with the TV and more interested in the magician with each second that went by, sighed in boredom, yup the TV let him down, and noticed that Zatara hadn't paid him any attention. That really surprised Conner, normally Zatara would be asking the clone what Black Canary taught him, maybe something was wrong? Could Zatara be sick? Maybe he hadn't heard Conner. Yeah, that was it.

The clone looked around the room, his interest in Zatara wasn't dwindling, no, it was stockpiling. He saw a quill, the one Zatanna was writing down spells she wanted to test out later with, and a thought came to his mind. He'd heard that if you tickle a certain spot on a person, they laugh, but what did 'tickle' mean? He wanted to find out, so he grabbed the feather and felt the softness of the object. Oh, this was going to be _fun._

He knew of Zatara's stubborn nature, his lion-like sense of pride, his ability to act like Batman, maybe Zatara had trained Batman*, no, highly unlikely, Batman was too, well to be blunt, Batman to have been trained by someone as prideful as Zatara. Conner put his plan into action. He snuck behind the couch, right behind Zatara who was too busy reading to pay attention, and ducked behind it.

He, ever so slowly, raised the feather. The tip of the feather grazed Zatara's shoulder but he brushed it off. That wasn't going to stop Conner. He moved the feather to the back of Zatara's neck and brushed the tip, oh so slowly, along the grooves in the magician's neck. There was no reaction, or at least, not that Conner saw. He moved the feather to behind Zatara's ear. The magician was once again not paying attention.

Conner began to lightly brush the tip against it. Still nothing. He moved it to Zatara's other ear, still nada. He looked at Zatara to realized he had fallen asleep. The clone was _not_ going to be ignored, Heaven only knew he'd suffered enough of that. He sat back down on the couch and noticed that a book was covering Zatara's face, the writing on the cover said 'ygolortsA' which Superboy thought looked sort of funny.

He shook it off and focused on the task at hand. He moved the feather across Zatara's Adam's apple, still nothing. If Conner couldn't get Zatara to laugh, which was likely, than he was going to break something. He ran the feather across Zatara's ungloved hands, that were on his lap, which made him want to tear something up because there was still _no _reaction! Having had enough, he took the book off of Zatara's face.

Conner ran the feather up every single inch of exposed skin on the mage's body. Zatara's eyes shot open (picture something like Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon), Conner was too busy tickling the man's neck to notice, and it took him a second to realize he was being tickled. He began laughing and that surprised Conner so much that he scooted back from Zatara.

After seeing what was going on, Conner then resuming the torture of his babysitter. The mage was trying to cast a spell but was failing miserably because he couldn't stop laughing. Zatara was overpowered with a feather! A feather for Da Vinci's sake! Conner stopped for a second, big mistake because Zatara cast a that made his gloves begin to tickle Conner's abdomen. The clone was laughing even as the gloves lost power.

Joining Zatara, he was still laughing because after seeing Conner's face when he tried to hold in his own laughter, the mage couldn't help but laugh as well. They were laughing so much they couldn't hear the Team enter and when the two looked up, and saw the Team's faces from their laugh attack, they started to laugh again. Wally looked at his team in surprise from seeing Conner laughing with his babysitter "Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?"

Robin shook his little birdie head "You ain't the only one Kid. You ain't the only one."

* * *

*= He really did train Batman in Batman: The Animated Series. He taught Batman how use ventriloquism, his escape tactics are something else Zatara taught him and he also taught Batman to be an illusionist.


	8. Red Magic

_**Requested by YJ and HG rocks. Red magic: Red Arrow/Zatanna-Roy Harper/Zatanna Zatara.**_

* * *

Zatara was happy for his daughter. She was pregnant with hers and Red Arrow, Roy Harper's, child and the man was beside himself in excitement. He'd taken the liberty of making a crib for the child, by hand with no magic, demonstrating his prowess as an expert woodsman. Oliver Queen had taken it upon himself to make a mobile with arrows, top hats, wands and gloves on it. Black Canary would laugh at their excitement.

But then they would contradict her saying how funny it was that she was making a blanket with one side of it being bows, quivers and arrows and the other being cats, hats, wands and gloves. The parents-to-be were laughing at the fussiness of their own parents. According to them, this wasn't needed. But, as everyone knows, their parents are worrywart superheroes. RA's and Zatanna's friends at the League congratulated them.

All of it was fine, until Zatara and Oliver fought over which skill the child would have and get to learn. That is, until Zatanna said it was actually twins. Her father and Oliver fainted dead onto the floor. Everybody laughed at the two men, but groaned when they were and fighting over if the children would look more like their father or their mother. The fighting was brought to a close when Martian Manhunter said if they didn't stop arguing like children than he'd find a way to turn them into children.

Black Canary and Zatanna were discussing baby names with Megan, Tula and Rocket. "If it's a girl, I want to name it after my mother." Zatanna admitted. "What was your mother's name?" Megan asked, causing Zatanna to smile as she replied "Her name was Sindella." Tula smiled "That's a lovely name. I'm sure your mother would be honored that you're naming your child after her." Black Canary nodded, the happy moment was interrupted and turned to a cute moment when for year old Jason came up to Zatara.

The boy showed the magician that was trapped in a Chinese finger trap, he cutely asked "How I ge' off?" Zatara smiled and performed a magic trick to get it off. Zatanna knew her father would just _spoil _his grandchildren, she was fine with that. Now if only she could get him to stop bugging her until the children arrive, that would be great.

* * *

**_Sorry it's so short. I'll make another chapter if I get some spare time. Anyone else wanting a (female)Zatara/Batman chapter? *I WORSHIP this couple regardless of the gender*_**


	9. Bad Magic

_**Bad Magic. Definition: Zack/Jinx- Zack Zatara/Jinx.**_

_**Jinx from the Teen Titans, I know she's the Teen Titan's KF's love interest, and Zack has YET to ever be shown in YJ, but I LOVE this couple. It's so chaotically adorable. Is it just me or, with her hair, does Jinx like she could be Klarion's sister?**_

_**Zack's alias/super hero in this story will be Kid Zatara, a lame comic book reference, in the comics Zack is the 'new' Zatara after the passing of the 'original'. Enjoy. Oh, and there will be an appearance by the H.I.V.E, Slade and a stalker-person, you've been warned.**_

* * *

Zack Zatara, alias Kid Zatara, had just finished a magic act with his uncle, The Amazing Zatara, and his cousin, Zatana: The Mistress Of Magic, and was laying on the couch backstage of the Wayne Theater. Evidently, as much as it appeared to be, Mr. Bruce Wayne was one of his uncle's friends. No surprise, Zack's uncle wasn't just a stage magician or a friendly guy, he was actually the magic-using hero Zatara.

His cousin wasn't a Las-Vegas magician phony either, Zatana was Zatara's sidekick Zatanna. They were superheroes. Zack had yet to join the superhero business, but that was because he was scared. Maybe he couldn't measure up to his uncle's legacy like Zatana had, maybe his uncle would think that Zatana was the only one in the world that was good enough to be considered his heir. _No,_ he argued _that's not true._

Something in the back of his mind scoffed _You know it is._ He bared his teeth at the mirror in his mind _That's not true! He loves me as much as he loves her!_ His reflection smirked _That's what he says, but is it really how he feels?_ Zack got so mad he balled his hand into a fist and slammed it against the mirror, the glass broke and shards were stuck in his hand. Wait? What! Zack looked around, seeing no one around, he sighed. Seeing that he broke a vanity mirror, for the third time this week.

Turning his attention to his glass covered hand, the shards had yet to brake the skin, the teen hissed in pain as he used magic to pull out the glass, some of the shards had barely broke through his skin. He knew he was being dramatic, but what's life without drama? Boring, that's what. He thought words no one his age, being fourteen he picked up those words from his uncle if the man's spells ever went wrong, should ever use.

After he picked out the glass, before he could even bandage his hand, he heard a scream from outside. _Perfect._ He thought _Something to hit!_ He grabbed his wand and had, scribbled something on a piece of paper on the coffee table, and ran out the door. His uncle and cousin were still performing, so he told then he was going for a walk. It wasn't a lie, yet it wasn't the truth, and it would give him a chance to be in the hero business. His first act of heroism, and before supper, today was looking up.

As he ran to the source of the scream, he failed to notice the shadow following him from the rooftops. He ran to an open ally and saw four people crowded around a girl with pale skin and pink hair. He steeled up his courage and said "Hey! Freaks! Leave her alone!" Three turned around. Zack saw a little kid with a jet pack, a big guy with brown hair and a guy in a red suit with a division sign.

The last guy didn't turn around. All he said, in a deep voice, was "Destroy him." The three ran at Zack. The teen used a teleportation spell, to get behind them as they stopped at where he stood, and then used a distortion spell, the three fell to the ground screaming as they saw their nightmares. At that, the last guy turned around. He wore a suit that was a metallic gray color.

His mask was orange on the right and black on the right. Zack pointed his wand at him, but the man was in front of him and had punched him in the stomach, knocking the wand out of his hand and the breath out of his body. Zack fell to his knees as the man raised his fist, the girl that the man and his 'friends' had backed into a corner had cast some kind of spell that made the man slip on a banana peel and fall on his face.

Zack grabbed his wand and pointed it at the man, after saying a spell that made the mad slam into the walls of the ally, the man became motionless. He turned to the girl, as he walked up to her, her saw that she had no eyebrows, pink eyes with cat-like pupils, dressed as a witch. He extended his hand to her, helping her to her feet. The girl said "Hi. Thanks for the save." Zack nodded "No prob. I'm a hero, it's what we do."

She looked him over "No offense, but you look like a Las-Vegas, phony magician." Zack smirked at her and pointed to the three screaming teens and said "Does that look like something that a 'phony' could do?" She shook her head "No. So," She began again "what's your name?" Zack looked stumped "My name?" The teen nodded "Yeah. All heroes have a name hot-shot." Zack smiled as he said "It's Kid Zatara."

The girl nodded "My names Jinx." "Why's that?" Zack asked "Because of that." She pointed to the man on the ground, and then to the banana peel "Oh." Jinx then said "Well, I'd better go." "Wait." Zack said, giving her a rose, she smiled and said "See you around Kid." Something hit Zack in the stomach, he knew it couldn't have been the man or the goons because they got a good beating. Something graced his lips as the world turned to black.

* * *

He awoke to something smacking his face, he threw that person off and pointed his wand at them, wanting to send that person to the moon. He saw it was Robin. "Hey Zack." The boy said as he tied up the guys Zack, and the mysterious Jinx, caught. "Hey Jason." The bird rolled his eyes "So, you took down four guys, joined the superhero business and got kissed by a girl."

Zack scoffed "It _wasn't_ a kiss." His cheeks, however, told the boy wonder different "Who you obviously like and the chick turned around and knocked you on your butt." Zack looked at him "Where did she go?" He jolted to his feet, but then fell on his butt again. He cursed gravity all the while. The bird offered the teen his hand, the other teen accepted "So, Jase," Zack said, letting go of the bird's hand "you left our show early!"

The other teen scowled at the magician "So did you!" Zack smirked "I left a note Jase. What did you do?" "He told me." Zack and Robin looked up to see Batman, Zatara and Zatanna standing on the metal ladders of the building in front of them. The three leapt down. As he approached Zack, Zatara smiled "Good job, Kid Zatara." "These four are from Jump City." Batman said, glaring at the now conscious Slade

He continued "I've alerted the police, their on their way to pick them up." Zatanna smiled "Cool. Can you handle things here?" Robin nodded "We got it." The three magician's left the ally and got back to the Theater and Zack could have sworn he could see Jinx in the crowd. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her as he and his family gave a bow while the audience went crazy.

His uncle walked up to the microphone and said "Thank you Gotham City! You've been a wonderful audience tonight!" The three used their super cool, expertly practiced, smoke screen exit as the crowd gave themselves a round-of-applause. "Hey Uncle, I want to go look for somebody." Zatara nodded "Very well." Zack hugged the older man and said "Thanks." He then ran out to see Jinx still in her seat, waiting for him.

He leapt off the stage and landed in front of her "Hey Jinx." He said. She smiled and extended her hand, he accepted. As soon as he took her hand, the world turned pink, Zack was calm, and then it all turned to black.


	10. Zatan

_**Tenth chapter contains Zatan. Definition: (Female) Zatara/Batman-Juliet Zatara/Bruce Wayne. Wonderwoman and Batman have broken up.**_

_**(A heads up: Zatara's female superhero name is Zatiara and her female secret identity is Juliet Zatara.)**_

* * *

Juliet woke up early. She was in the Wayne Manor, because one of her idiotic neighbors set fire to their apartment which spread to hers and Zatanna's. Her friend, Bruce Wayne, was nice enough to let her and Zatanna stay at the Manor. The apartment was destroyed, but they were fine. Zatanna was still sleeping, Juliet knew that. Juliet got out of bed, slipped her robe on, grabbed her stage magician costume and walked to the bathroom across from her room.

She stepped into the shower and quickly washed up. After she had got dried off, she slipped into her magician costume. She slid her feet into her pink slippers before she walked back to her room. She took off her slippers and then put her socks on and slipped into her half-inch heel black boots. After that, she brushed her shoulder length black hair. She liked her hair because after she brushed it, the ends would always curl up and it was funny to her.

After grabbing her white gloves, top hat and cane, she walked to the kitchen. Alfred Pennyworth was making eggs, bacon, sausage and coffee. "Hello mistress Zatara." The English butler didn't even look up as he addressed one of the new tenants. "Good morning Alfred." The Italian said to the English man "Would you like me to help you with breakfast?" The English man handed her a cup of coffee and shook his head.

"Thank you, but no thank you." He politely replied as he went back to making the eggs. There was the sound of footsteps, the two turned to see Bruce and Dick walking into the room. "Hey Alfred. Hey Mrs. Z." Dick said, sleepily. "Good morning Master Richard, Master Bruce." Alfred replied. "Good morning." Bruce said. "Good morning, both of you." Juliet said, dishing the two males breakfast before Alfred could protest.

After the two were seated, Juliet went t go wake up Zatanna. She walked into the room her daughter was staying in. The girl was sleeping with her face in a pillow. Juliet smiled at her daughter before she gently shook her awake. Zatanna looked up at her mother, the teen's blue eyes were clouded with sleep and her black hair was a mess, her mother laughed lightly before she said "It's time to wake up sweetie."

Zatanna groaned and muttered "I don't want to get up." Julie smiled again, which turned into a smirk, as she said "Fine then, I guess I'll go get a bucket of ice cold water." Zatanna shot up "No! I'm up!" She looked at her mother's face as the woman said "Good." She kissed Zatanna's cheek before leaving the teen to get dressed. Within minutes Zatanna was back in the kitchen. "Hey Zee." Dick said as the female mage sat down

"Hey Dickey." Zatanna replied as she started eating. When it was time to leave, Zatanna was struggling to put on her Gotham University uniform jacket. Juliet sighed "Hold still." She straightened Zatanna's jacket and handed Zatanna her bag. "Thanks mom." The teen said before she kissed her mother's cheek and walked out of the house with Dick and Alfred to the car that would take them to school.

Bruce and Juliet were watching the car drive out of sight. Bruce looked up to see in the sky. Bruce looked at Juliet and sighed. "I'd better go." Juliet gave him a bored look "Do I have to stay here?" The billionaire smirked and said "Then follow me." After Bruce quickly slipped into his Batman uniform, they were off. Juliet, now in her superhero guise of Zatiara, smiled at the intensity in Batman's mask covered eyes.

They stopped outside of the bank to see Joker, Bane and Scarecrow. They were robbing the place, Joker's back was to them. Bane, after seeing them, charged in their direction. Batman said, as he moved towards Bane, "I'll take care of the big guy, you get the psycho clown and the creepy corn shield." Zatiara nodded "Deal." The mage used a spell to immobilize the Joker.

Batman had already taken Bane down and was tying the two crooks together. Scarecrow threw a grenade, filled with Fear Toxin, at Zatiara. The magician screamed as the toxin filled grenade exploded in her face. Batman, after seeing this, knocked the Scarecrow out cold "Zatiara!" Batman called as he held her in his arms while she screamed. Batman took Zatiara to the Batmobile and pressed a Batwave communicator on the dashboard. "Yes sir? Are you and Mistress Zatara alright?"

Batman turned to his friend who was now crying in her seat "No." He said before he turned back to the dashboard as he got the car going, fast, back home "She got hit by a Fear Toxin bomb." In a matter of seconds the Batmobile screeched to a halt in the Batcave. Batman got out of the car before he picked up a screaming Zatiara. "Juliet," He said softly "please, calm down."

The reply was her clutching his Kevlar vest tightly. "This isn't good." Alfred ran into the cave "Great Scott!" Bruce took off the mask and said "I know." He placed Juliet on a table. "When Zatanna and Dick are done with school, take them to the Cave." Alfred nodded as he began to combine several liquids to make an antidote. Bruce had put a collar that inhibits her magical powers on Zatiara's neck.

The collar was to make sure she didn't accidentally hurt anyone. The butler tested the liquid concoctions on several samples of fear toxin, while Bruce was holding Zatiara's hand and gently stroking it with his thumb. Within minutes, Alfred said "I found the cure!" He handed the liquid filled syringe to Bruce and went to go pick up Dick and Zatanna from school. Batman injected the liquid into Juliet's arm.

When the counteractive toxin met with the Fear Toxin, Juliet's body became relaxed. Her tears and screams stopped. She breathed in and out with ease. She sat up and her hand touched the collar on her neck. She looked at Bruce and asked "Can you please remove the collar from my neck?" Bruce nodded and took the black, thick, heavy collar off of his friend's neck. "Thank you." She replied after he removed the collar.

Bruce nodded and then pulled her into a hug. "I was really worried about you." Bruce said as he hugged her tighter. Juliet laughed "If you're going to kiss me, all you have to do, is ask." Bruce smirked before he pulled away, his arms still wrapped around Juliet, and moved his lips towards hers. Their lips were just about to touch when someone yelled "Mom!" They pulled apart to see Zatanna running to them.

The older woman, after letting go of Bruce, wrapped her daughter in a hug. Dick walked up to Bruce and said "I saw that." The older man looked at him as Dick whispered "Now watch this." Bruce smirked as Dick turned to Juliet and said "There's a mother-son dance thing going on at school in two weeks, so I was wondering, would you like to go?" Juliet nodded. Zatanna smiled and thought _So we are like family to them._

She then looked at Bruce and said "There's a father-daughter dance later this week, if you're not busy, do you want to go?" Bruce nodded with a smile "I'd love to." Alfred smiled and thought to himself _When is Master Bruce going to propose to Mistress Juliet? I know it's some day soon, so why_ worry? He looked at Zatanna who was snuggling into Juliet's arms_ Oh, that's right__, overprotective daughter._


	11. Sped

_**Eleventh chapter. Contains Sped. Definition: Red Arrow/Speedy-(original) Roy Harper/ (Clone) Roy Harper *FATHER/SON FLUFF***_

* * *

Red Arrow looked at Speedy, no the real Roy Harper, as he slept. He had been at his hideout in Star City. He rescued Roy hours ago, having scared the leaner teen at first, and then came to his hideout in hopes of settling the other's mind. The rescue was terrible, there were Cadmus genomorphs _everywhere_, he nearly dropped Roy several times. Roy was out cold, that is, until now. The other male woke up, after Red Arrow had changed into his civvies, and screamed in terror.

"No! I don't want to be in Cadmus! Make it stop!" He had tears of fear running down his face. Red tried to calm him by saying "Speedy, it's okay." Roy turned to Red and looked at him, Red thought it was in terror, until Roy said "You're my clone?" Red was timid in answering that question "Yes.." The smaller auburn haired male looked a bit worried, until he said "And you rescued me?"

Red Arrow nodded "Yes, I did." Red stretched out his hand "Red Arrow." Roy stretched out his one arm and said "Speedy." The clone nodded, and then said "I'm working on a robotic arm, and then I'll attach it to your socket, when that's done, you can either go to Arrow or the league." The clone realized his DNA donor wasn't listening, but staring at him instead. There was silence. Then, once again, Roy broke it.

He said "So, basically, you're like, what, my son or something?" The atmosphere turned for an awkward silence to a confused one as the clone was in awe as to how the other male wasn't scared of him "I suppose, I mean, if you want to refer to me as that, than that's your call." The original smiled and said "If that's okay with you." He got a nod in acceptance before saying, in a teasing odd fatherly manner

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" The clone, who stopped constructing the arm, blushed and muttered "Dad.." Roy laughed "I _knew_ it!" Red rolled his eyes "She isn't my girlfriend, she's not even a friend. Her name is Cheshire." Roy nodded and said "So, I guess asking for a grandkid is our of the question?" "_Dad_!"

* * *

_**I am SO sorry it's super short, but I have no idea where to go with this unless you want me to shrink Red Arrow into a three year old with no memory of anything and make Speedy turn into something similar to Daddy!Bats. It's your call.**_


	12. Zatartian

_**MeganXZatara=Zatartian. Inspired by the song E.T by Katy Perry.**_

_**I'm sorry to say that I'm not really a fan of Supermatian, I mean it's cute, I just don't seriously ship it or Spitfire. Or Chalant, sorry Zatanna/Robin shippers, I just don't see it really working out.**_

_**But I do ship Artemis/Robin (Traught) Zatanna/Wally (Equation) Artemis/Superboy (Kryptonite Arrow) Zatara/Sindella, (Sinderella). Sindella really is Zatara's wife. She 'died' in a car crash when Zatanna was three. Anyway, here we go.**_

* * *

Zatara stared at the dark blue sky dotted with stars. He thought of a legend his mother once told him, when he was a child, about a male magician who had proclaimed his undying love for the princess of the kingdom and proved it by climbing to the tallest tower and catching a falling star for her. But it was just a fairy tale, myth, a legend, that was it.

A falsified tale to get little magician's to fall asleep at bed time; there was no point to it. He hadn't aged in six years, just the opposite. His age had reversed twenty years. "What is it like to fly?" Zatara asked Megan, he'd known she was there the entire time, who looked confused so Zatara clarified "Without anything, like magic, assisting you."

Megan looked at him as she contemplated the answer. Zatara had been spending a lot of time with the Team members at the Cave since Zatanna wanted nothing to do with him. The odd thing is; Zatara accepted that Zatanna didn't want him in her life. "She's right." He said at the league party after Zatanna slapped him across the face after saying that he wasn't her father.

He father had died years ago and left her with Zatara. She didn't want him in her life and she wished he was dead. Megan said "It's like falling, but at the same time, it's like your being carried by the wind." Zatara nodded and smiled at her. The Martian girl smiled back at him and held out her hand to him. He looked confused, but took the hand regardless.

Miss Martian started floating upwards, and within minutes the magician was alongside her in the sky. Zatara looked like he was enjoying himself. Zatara's arm moved to her waist and hers did the same. They were flying through a cloud. Zatara reached his hand through it and it acted like a net, catching the loose parts of the cloud. Water traveled down his arm and onto his neck. He shivered, despite the thermal heating spell he casted, as he pulled his arm down when he felt something hit his palm.

His hand was clenched on what hit him; he determined it was something small, as Megan lowered them to the ground. He opened his hand and on his palm was a star-shaped amulet. He slipped the necklace onto Miss Martian as she moved closer to him. "This was a wonderful experience, thank you." Zatara said. Megan's face inched closer to Zatara's and their lips touched.

Megan broke off and giggled as she said "You're moustache tickles!" Zatara smiled at her giggling, it was cute to him, and began to chuckle. Megan looked at him "Want to try again?" Zatara nodded and Megan pushed her lips to his, ignoring the magician's moustache this time, and then they broke off. Megan smiled and licked her lips "So, I guess it's true that Italian's really do taste like Italian food."


	13. Speedingbird

_**SpeedingBird. Definition: Robin/(Female!)Kid Flash. GWLTS Girl Who Love This Story requested some stories with Robin and several other characters, so I choose KF and Robin. But I decided to do what no one has done with this pairing before, gender bend Wally!**_

* * *

It was a normal sunny summer day in Central City. Robin, AKA Richard Grayson, Rob to his friends, was standing outside the Allen residence, waiting for his friend, who was a girl, Willow West. He was nervous. The team wasn't with him this time. Megan, Conner and Kaldur were spending summer with their families. Megan was with her uncle the Martian Manhunter, Conner was with his father Clark Kent the Superman.

Kaldur was with his king Orin or Aquaman. Zatanna, 'The Mistress of Magic'; was with her boyfriend Apollo, 'The Peaceful Archer'; and Zatanna's father Giovanni Zatara, 'The World's Greatest Magician', AKA the magic using man Zatara. The three were touring the world for a summer magic show the Zatara's were booked for. As it turned out, Zatanna and Kaldur were very distant cousins on her mother's side.

Zatanna told them that her mother came from a secret Turkish tribe of magic users called the Hidden Ones that were, basically, the Atlantian's ancestors. Her name was Sindella. She was Giovanni's Sinderella, and when she died all of Zatara's love went to his daughter. That made him overprotective, until Zatara met Apollo. Robin grimaced at the result of the fight between Apollo and Zatara. It was not pretty.

_Nobody saw the fight, all he remembered is that him and his friends had run into the hanger, because they heard yelling, to see Zatara pinned to the wall by about ten arrows. They saw two arrows on both sides of his wrists and his ankles. And the team also saw two on each side of his neck to prevent movement to his head. Apollo had been trapped in a see through box with holes in it. The mage and archer were smiling sadistically at each other._

The door opened, breaking Rob's thoughts, to reveal Willow's aunt, Iris. The woman smiled at him. "Willow will be down in a while. You can come in if you want." Robin smiled and nodded "I will, thank you, Iris." The two of them walked into the house and, almost on cue, Willow West, a girl ginger whose short cut hair was layered in a wind blown pattern and whose green eyes where shinning, suddenly appeared down stairs.

She was wearing an orange shirt with a white lightening bolt and jeans, she was also wearing a yellow and red stripped jacket and black teens Nike's. She looked at Iris and Robin. She liked what Robin was wearing, from bottom to top, black sneakers, blue jeans, a green long-sleeved shirt, a faded green vest. His sunglasses were on his eyes and his dark hair was layered with tons of hair gel to keep it down.

"Hey Rob." Willow said, smiling. The smile highlighted the freckles on her face as her friend, who was a boy, smiled back at her. "Hey Willow." Rob said and they looked to Iris. The woman smiled and said "Aren't you two supposed to be going somewhere?" Willow nodded and looked at her aunt "Yeah." Robin was at the door. "C'mon Wills." Willow nodded and hugged her aunt "Bye aunt Iris, see you in a bit."

The older woman nodded as she hugged Willow back "See you in a while Willow." They released and the boy wonder opened the door for the female speedster. "After you." Willow nodded "Thank you, kind sir." When the two exited the house, Iris smiled and thought _I know something they don't know…_

* * *

As they took two steps away from the house Rob turned to Willow and said "So, movie?" Willow nodded and said "Only if you're paying." Rob nodded "It's a date then."


	14. Aster

_**Aster: Zatara/Robin-Giovanni Zatara/Richard "Dick" Grayson. FLUFF. Family/Hurt/Comfort**_

* * *

Zatara was confused. _Very _confused. If the rest of the team was on a mission, then why wasn't Robin-or Richard "Dick" Grayson- with them? The teen didn't even laugh at his bowtie or mustache. The teen just sat there, in a chair in the kitchen, not saying anything.

"Hey. Robin, what's the matter?" Zatara asked the younger teen after fifteen minutes of silence. The thirteen year old was looking at his shoes. Since he wasn't going on a mission, he was in his civvies.

A mumble answered him. "What was that?"

Robin took a breath and then looked into the mages eyes "Wolf bit me!"

Zatara's eyes widened "What? Where?"

A tear escaped Robin's eye "My ankle!"

The mage looked at the torn pant leg and teeth marks on the boys flesh. Robin cried a little as Zatara's bare hand gently grazed the marks. The mage grabbed his top hat off of the island and pulled out a white bunny. He then handed the white fluffy creature to Robin.

"What's with the rabbit?" His tearful voice asked

"This is Spoo. Zatanna and I use him for simple magic tricks when we perform."

Robin smiled as he patted the rabbit's head "He's soft."

"Yes, he is." Zatara cleaned the wound as he talked "Hold still."

"'Kay Tara." Robin said softly as he held the rabbit close while Zatara sprayed some antiseptic on the wound.

After he wrapped gauze on the wound, Zatara turned to look at Robin. The young teen had taken his glasses off and Zatara saw the boy's baby blue eyes that were filled with tears, much like Bruce's eyes when his parents died.

"Hey, Zatara?" The boy's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes Robin?" Zatara looked into Robin's eyes.

"Can you carry me to the couch?" The teen's voice came out softly. Zatara picked up Robin and carried him up to the couch. "Spoo is fluffy.." The teen said softly

"I agree." Zatara said as he placed Richard on the couch before grabbing the remote. After a moment of silence, Zatara asked "So, why weren't you going with the team on the mission?"

Robin looked at Zatara, his eyes were brimming with tears, before he stuffed his face in Spoo's fur "My parents died when I was nine.. They fell to their deaths right in front of me!"

Zatara pulled the boy into a hug and asked "Is today the anniversary?"

Robin cried into Zatara's chest "Yeah. It is!"

This reminded Zatara of Zatanna when Sindella died. The girl cried for hours on end. Just like Robin was doing right now. The teen cried himself dry into Zatara's coat.

Robin smiled and moved out of Zatara's hug "Thanks Zatara." After the two smiled, awkwardly, at each other, Robin continued by saying "Regardless of what Zatanna says, you're a pretty asterous dad."

Zatara laughed before saying "How is Zatanna fitting into the fold of the team? On a scale of disastrous to asterous."

Robin smiled "She's on the team at an asterous level."

Zatara smiled "Atleast you and your friends are making her feel placed."

"Come again.." Robin said

"If displaced means replace somebody or something, then placed means in it's proper position." Zatara explained.

A smile came across Robin's face "Noted."


	15. Beastwing

_**Requested from Guest. Based off of the Teen Titans episode: "The Beast Within." For those of you who have seen the episode, you know what Beastboy is going to look like.**_

* * *

**Beastboy's P.O.V**

Last week we had a rough mission. We got our butts handed to us from that freak Klarion. So, yeah, we failed. And evidently it was _my_ fault. But it wasn't my fault!

All I know is that Klarion said some form of gibberish, sending me backwards, making me fly into Nightwing and land on top of him. Our lips connected for a brief moment before he shoved me off of him.

As Bart would say, this is _so_ mode! I hate it. I'm sorting out my emotions. I feel anger at Klarion, anger at Nightwing, and anger at myself. My anger is building up now. I can't hold it. It isn't me! It won't stop!

It won't stop! Not even as I'm pounding away at the punching bag in the training room. Not even as I stop punching and bite it before I ripped it off of the chain. I'm angry and I can't control myself.

I start screaming and as an angry tear runs down my face, it all turns to black. The last thing I remember is wanting to kill Nightwing. He probably isn't interested in me, and if I can't have him, no one can.

**Nightwing P.O.V**

The rough mission was a killer on us. Beastboy especially. Klarion said some kind of spell that threw him into me. He landed on me and our lips grazed. I shoved him off of me because of two reasons.

Reason: 1) He's a kid. Reason 2) He's Megan's little brother! Those are why I didn't engage. That's why. We're a team. I have a history with Zatanna and, now that we're over, I'm with Barbra.

It tore me up inside as I saw him walk to the training room. After hearing the chain snap, Gar's screaming and an unearthly, demonic, scary roar, I ran in.

I could not take my eyes off of that green monster in the room. If I hadn't been me, I would have wet myself. That thing ran at me as I took a breath in and then exhaled. Oh boy.

I grabbed a smoke pellet and threw it as I ran out the door. The rest of the team was off getting tested for something. Darn it! They left me here with a monster and Garfield was nowhere in sight.

I hear the creature's footsteps stop. I turn around and suddenly I feel something furry on my lips. I blinked to see that it was Beastboy, he pulled away looking scared.

I tried to pull away from him, it was then that I realized we were handcuffed together. "Come on. The monster could come this way." He said, softly.

I followed him to the weapons closet. He shut the door. It was dark, I knew that.

"We lost him." I said.

"Yeah." Gar replied.

"That thing was a freak. Right Gar? I mean how could anything be that ugly?"

I didn't get a response, at least a speaking one. All I got saw a deep breathing on my neck. I turned around to see that, standing in Gar's spot, was a green outline. The monster.

I was about to scream when I felt something in my chest. I lost feeling in everything fast. I blinked once and when I opened my eyes, I saw Beastboy. I fell to my knees when I felt something splash onto me.

Gar fell on top of my chest, a smile on his face as he kissed me. I felt his blood transfer to my lips.

"Why?" I choked out

"Because.." I could tell he was dieing because I was too. There was silence, and with no way to alert the team because I was in my civvies.

I waited for him to say the three words I hopped he wasn't going to say "I love you.." Then everything became a black abysses as I saw his eyes close and felt him stop breathing.

* * *

**_Sorry the end was so tragic. Don't hate me please._**


	16. ZaTigressHuntress

_**ZaTigress/Huntress~ Giovanni Zatara/Paula Crock. Ft. Artemis, Jade, the Arrow!fam and Sportsmaster. A/N: Zatara used his magic to heal Paula's legs when medicine and science couldn't, so now she can walk.**_

* * *

Running. Zatara was running from Artemis and her psycho sister Cheshire. The Arrow's offered to hide him. _Right._ Jade has Red Arrow under he finger and Zatara _knew_ Red would die if he withheld information. He just kissed Tigress -by accident!- and nearly got an arrow between the legs!

Who the hell ever trained Artemis would die unless the offending person got to him first. Now, Jade. She was a different story. She was just about ready to cut him up and feed him to sharks. Sadist. It was his lucky night, when -God forbid this didn't happen!- he was ambushed by Paula's ex-husband, fucking newspapers!

Zatara was praying for a miracle, or an angry cat-themed ex-villain and her sister to find him. At least they would save Zatara before they killed him. But -Ha-ha!- no. Zatara was tied in a chair, an inhibitor collar on his neck, handcuffs on his wrists.

A gun pointing to the side of his head, the madman in a mask threatened to shoot him if he moved. So, here he was, tied to a very uncomfortable chair, handcuffed, an inhibitor collar on his neck, and a gun pointing to his head. Zatara inwardly sighed _Just another Saturday night._

He felt the chair get pushed backwards, falling against the ground. He groaned in pain _Oh, hello floor. Long time no see, how have you been_? Zatara thought before moving his eyes up and staring a cockroach in the face. All it did was twitch it's antennae before walking away. _So much for roaches make good company._

He felt the chair, and himself, get flipped over. He was staring Sportsmaster in the face.

"Talk. Why did you kiss her." His gruff voice held a 'don't give me any bullshit or I'll fucking kill you' tone.

Zatara sighed "How many people do I _have_ to explain it to!"

The masked man moved the gun down, making Zatara sigh "I _can_ escape from this, you know."

"Try it and I'll lodge a bullet so deep in your intestines that you'll have to be fed through a straw."

Zatara's face lost color, he knew this guy was serious. _Seriously psycho.._

"Now, I'll ask _again._ Why. Did. You. Kiss. Her?"

He fired shots at the ceiling each time he spoke. Zatara cringed at each shot. He hated guns to begin with, it was the noise that he hated and not the actual gun.

"It was an accident!" Zatara said. "And _why_ do you care?"

Sportsmaster pistol whipped Zatara, making the magician's nosebleed.

"Do you _really_ want to die?"

Zatara smirked, he knew he hit a sensitive spot. "Is it because she gave up the life that the two of you ran into? Left the dodging of bullets? The rush of a committed crime? The thrill of the chase? Is that why?"

There was a moment of silence, then there was a pained yelp. Sportsmaster, having heard enough of Zatara's all too close to the truth words, kicked the mage in the jaw, making it bleed along with his nose. Sportsmaster raised the gun

"Shut up!" When Zatara smirked again, the masked maniac fired.

A shuriken sliced the bullet in half while an arrow was fired in synch with the piece of metal.

Sportsmaster looked up, just in time to catch the arrow and get an expansion of foam incased around him. He saw his daughters, Jade and Artemis, standing on a rafter, their features were barely illuminated by the moonlight. Jade jumped down first, landing beside Zatara.

"Sorry about the delay." The person behind the smiling cat mask said, a smirk on the face behind the mask, as she knelt down and began to cut the ropes that bound the magician to the chair.

But, to her amazement, he had slipped out of the binds, ropes still tied to the chair and the handcuffs that were on him were now on Sportsmaster.

"No problem." Zatara replied, before spitting out the blood that ran into his mouth "I had it covered."

"Right." Artemis called, jumping to the ground floor "And I suppose you _let_ him beat the blood vessels out of you."

"You TRAITORS!" Sportsmaster yelled.

Zatara, having had enough of this man's mouth began to punch him repeatedly, saying "Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"

Thus, leaving an unconscious man in a warehouse, trapped in trick foam, with blood around him, for the cops to pick up. To save time, Zatara used his magic to transport them to the Wayne Manor. Zatara cleaned himself up and, as soon as he walked into the parlor, was tackled to the ground by Paula.

"I'm sorry he beat you up."

Paula whispered, getting up and hugging Zatara, her face in his shoulder.

"It's alright." Zatara answered, placing a hand in her hair. "Artemis and Jade kinda came to my rescue."

"Really?" Paula asked, turning to her daughters and seeing them hugging their husband/boyfriend.

"I had it covered though."

"Yeah..." Jade said, sarcastically

"The blood from your mouth and nose was _really_ reassuring." Artemis finished her sister's sentence.

Zatara was about to respond by turning to girls into de-clawed cats, when Paula caught his lips.

_Oh boy._ Zatara thought, enjoying the kiss this time around before trouble began _Here we go again._


	17. Zatarash and Zatary

_**Everybody knows that Dick is Robin and Bruce is Batman. Two couples in one chapter, because I hate really short work.**_

_**Couple one: Zatarash-Flash/Zatara-Barry Allen/Giovanni Zatara**_

* * *

It was a Christmas party and everyone was having a good time. Dick and Wally were pulling pranks on a certain adult Kryptonian, Zatanna and the girls were talking about one thing of another. While the rest of the guys were just goofing around.

Then, some-un/known-thing happened, everyone got really quiet. All eyes were on the entryway adorned with mistletoe. Standing in the entryway were two people that couldn't be more opposite: Barry Allen and Giovanni Zatara.

Even Wally and Artemis got along better than those two, here's why: Barry 'debunked' every single little magical thing Zatara did as some form of science, which Zatara hated and would disagree, thus sparking a fight with the magic man and scarlet speedster.

It normally ended in Zatara puking via Flash running around him in a circle, making him dizzy, and Flash needing an ice pack or two, because Zatara slowed Flash down and gave himself the strength of Superman to punch him. But, right now, the two were staring at each other, red faced, under the mistletoe.

_I am SO not kissing him!_ They thought at the same time.

Wally and Zatanna were standing there, shocked at the scene before them. Their mouths agape, eyes were wide, hearts were stopped. This was so _not_ cool. For one, Barry was married to Iris, and Zatara was, well, Zatara.

Something pushed Barry onto Giovanni. The two were so red faced, it put Flash's uniform to shame. Barry was the first to back away. He turned his blue eyes away from Giovanni's spring green. The Italian-American citizen shook his head and walked away, secretly relishing that moment of awkwardness. The two proteges of those two heroes fainted.

* * *

_**Couple two: Zatary: Zatara/Black Canary-Giovanni Zatara/Dinah Lance. {A/N: Ollie and Dinah broke up before Artemis joined the team, before episode one, which is another reason Roy will /not/ talk to his 'daddy'.}**_

* * *

Dinah Lance was looking at her friend, Giovanni Zatara, when she groaned in frustration. Before yelling

"Your psychotic!" She was _pissed_ at him. He _never_ let Zatanna have any fun. It was always _don't do this Zatanna_ and _don't do that Zatanna_'. And it was driving her crazy hearing it from him! Why didn't he understand that his overprotective actions are why she was so rebellious?

"How so?" He asked, she could see his well groomed his sticking up as thunder boomed outside and lightening flashed, his eyes that rivaled even the lightest colored blades of grass had become as dark as jade. Without waiting for a response, he continued.

"Because of my protectiveness? Because I train Zatanna the way I do? Because I don't want her to get hurt? Because I'm giving her the discipline _I_ never had when I got my magic?"

As if by static electricity, Zatara's hair was standing on end. Canary thought he looked like some form of a cat creature and she almost laughed, then remembered that Zatara's magic was linked to nature and that one wrong more could resort in her death, so she stifled it by saying

"No! You aren't giving her any freedom t-"

Zatara cut her off right there "That's because I want her to have the discipline with her magic I never had! I was the first member of our family to unlock the magical gene that was hidden for centuries! No one could teach me! I had to keep it a secret from the rest of my family!"

Canary looked concerned "Why?"

"Because, most of them would have nailed me to a stake and set me on fire. They have no idea that they have that gene that I have. Even though I'm famous the world over for my stage acting, they think that's all I do. I could never show my face to any of them if they knew." Zatara sighed "They wouldn't understand."

"I still don't get why you push Zatanna so hard."

"Because I want to see the limits of her magic. There are side effects to having been the first in your family to obtain or even regain your powers. I often had _no_ control over my powers. Sometimes someone who was standing too close to me would get hurt if they stood too close to me when I was upset. Back then, I was a freak!"

Zatara explained, the mountain shook a tiny bit. Making Dinah fear for her life a bit. Zatara was unaware that the storm had gone from bad, to good, to worse in a heartbeat. Canary wasn't. She grabbed his cumber bund and pulled him to her. What she didn't expect was to kiss him!

What was even more surprising was that his grass green eyes became sapphire blue as he blinked in surprise.

"Whoa!" Exclaimed a voice, one that belonged to Captain Marvel.

After Dinah broke the kiss, she stared at her companion. The mage's face was a bit red from embarrassment. Dinah turned to Captain Marvel, her eyes were glowing daggers, she let go of Zatara and took a deep breath. As she took that deep breath, Cap. Marvel had left the building.

Dinah turned back to Zatara. His sapphire eyes had yellow seeping into them, like a disease, slowly turning them spring green. She smiled at him, and upon seeing her smile, he returned it with one of his own.

"Maybe we could get together sometime?" She asked him, holding a hand out to him.

He placed his hand in hers and nodded, he was still smiling. They hadn't noticed the Team walk into the room, the teens had been standing there from the time Cap Marvel took off out of the room. What caught their attention was Wally yelling

"Ohmygosh!"

The blue/yellow/green eyes of Zatara and the plain blue eyes of Dinah snapped to the team. The team's mouths were agape. Zatanna's eyes were wide. Not because her father was holding hands with Canary, but because someone had actually seen his real eye color.

_So,_ Zatanna thought to herself, smiling a -somewhat- evil smile at her father _since she's seen dad's real eye color, I guess I'll be coming to the cave more often._

Zatara nodded to Zatanna. Before turning to Dinah

"So, are you free this Saturday night?"


End file.
